


Manifesto [podifc]

by nastally



Series: nastally reads... [2]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Gen, It's impossible putting Freddie into words, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, but this does it well, nastally reads...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27393745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nastally/pseuds/nastally
Summary: I refuse to apologiseFor what I have created
Series: nastally reads... [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007784
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Manifesto [podifc]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trixie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_b/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Manifesto](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570289) by [trixie_b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixie_b/pseuds/trixie_b). 



> This poem was a lovely gift from Trixie B, I simply adore it, and so I had to read it, too. I hope you like it, Trixie! ❤️

[Anastasia M](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova) · [Manifesto](https://soundcloud.com/anastasia-mosharova/manifesto)


End file.
